dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Ok Sook
Perfil thumb|250px|Song Ok Sook *'Nombre:' Song Ok Sook (Song Ok Suk) / 송옥숙 *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' High Entertainment Dramas *Catch the Ghost! (tvN, 2019) *Special Labor Inspector Jo Jang Poong (MBC, 2019) *Fates & Furies (SBS, 2018-2019) *Love Returns (KBS1, 2017-2018) *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016-2017) *38 Task Force (OCN, 2016) *Five Enough (KBS2, 2016) *House of Bluebird (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS,2014) *Lump in My Life (MBC, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) *Only Love (SBS, 2014) *Big Man (KBS, 2014) *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC 2013) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *I Like You (SBS, 2012) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS, 2012) *Rooftop Prince (SBS, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS, 2011) *Daemul: Big Thing (SBS, 2010) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Can Anyone Love (SBS, 2009) *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Innocent You (SBS, 2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hometown Legends (KBS, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Why Did You Come to My House (SBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Bad Love (KBS, 2007) *Belle (KBS, 2007) *Fly High (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Fool (SBS, 2006) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Mr Goodbye (KBS, 2006) *The Book of Three Han (MBC, 2006) *Hello God (KBS, 2006) *Love Needs a Miracle (SBS, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS, 2005) *Only You (SBS, 2005) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) *5th Republic (MBC, 2005) *The Bean Chaff of My Life (MBC, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS, 2002) *Man of the Sun, Lee Je-ma (KBS, 2002) *Magic Castle (KBS1, 1999) *The Great King's Road (MBC, 1998) *Beautiful Woman (SBS, 1997) *Buenos días Yeongdong! (KBS, 1993) *You (MBC, 1984) *Best Theater (MBC,1984) Películas *Autumn Sonata (2017) *Grand Prix (2010) *Happy Killers (2010) *Silver Knife (2003) *Garden Of Heaven (2003) *The First Amendment of Korea (2003) *Ray-Ban (2001) *I Love You (2001) *My Sassy Girl (2001) *Summertime (2001) *Just Do It! (2000) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1999) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *Sky Doctor (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *Farewell My Darling (1996) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Walking All the Way to Heaven (1992) *Oseam (1990) *I Stand Up Every Day (1990) *Hero's Love Song (1986) *Dan Martial Arts (1986) *Woman Requiem (1985) *A She Sailor (1973) Teatro *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (2010) *The Seagull (2004) Premios *'2017' MBC Drama Awards: 'Golden Acting Award for Serial Drama (Person Who Gives Happiness) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Especial - Actriz en un Drama Especial por Tree with Deep Roots *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio TOP a la Excelencia - Actriz en Sitcom/Comedia por More Charming by the Day *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Actuación de Oro - Categoría Actriz Veterana por Beethoven Virus *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto *'1995 16th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto por A Hot Roof Enlaces *HanCinema Categoría:High Entertainment Categoría:KActriz